Questions
Welcome to the BrawlHacks Wiki Questions and Answers Page. If you ignored the explanation on the front page, THIS IS NOT A PLACE TO POST UNANSWERED QUESTIONS. This Wiki's Questions & Answers page is only to be edited AFTER you've solved your issue. Please feel free to add other questions that other people may have had on forums elsewhere and had answered. Just because you didn't ask that question, doesn't mean somebody else wont! All too often people have questions, get them answered, but never share the wealth. Below are some great places to have your questions/problems resolved. *Get Help on the MeowMix Boards me straight to [http://teammeowmix.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=discuss MeowMix Boards' Help Area!] *Get Help on the Kitty Corp Forums me straight to [http://kittycorpforum.xtreemhost.com/index.php?board=11.0 Kitty Corp Forums' Help Area!] Adding to this page: New Sections (such as ASH Q&A) are in "H2" format (heading 2). The Questions are in "H3" format (heading 3. Answers are in normal text. This makes the index for searching through questions at the top looking neat and orderly. ASH Q&A STASH Q&A SSBBInsert / SSBBarc Textures Q: Where should Mature Textures be placed? Obviously not on the same page as all the other ones, right?? A: Your image needs to be censored. Your description can mention that the censoring is not there on the actual texture in-game - that's fine. We just don't want people being "forced" to be looking at crap on the Wiki. If they choose to download it and use it, so be it. So these textures will remain on the same page as normal ones. File Finding # Q: I can't find ASH / STASH / CUPASH for editing characters. Where the *@#$% do I get it frooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom? A: Please refer to the front page of the Wiki. Scroll down to about half-way down the screen, and all those programs are staring at you in the face with a download link to the newest release. Honestly. :P Q: Where can I download NTCOMPRESS and TEXCONV? A: No download locations are around here, or on any team's site. However, since you're curious, these files are located within the Nintendo Wii (Revolution) SDK V2.1 by SYNDiCATE release. If you're Google-y handicapped: *cough* Hexing Other Q: Can HBC users get banned from Wi-fi in Brawl or wi-fi games? Have you ever played on wi-fi without using the HBC, but still having it installed? Have you used Gecko OS during wi-fi gameplay? I think it's just a rumor, but it's always best to be certain. --STUFF2o 21:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) A: Excellent Question. I've played Mario Kart Wii ONLINE with codes before. Obviously, you can't be an idiot about it. People who use stars the entire match are COMPLETELY asking for trouble. The fact of the matter is: I haven't been banned for it, no. Is it possible? Perhaps. Everyone runs the risk of some sort of punishment if you're an IDIOT about it. The same could be said with Online SSBB codes. "Stay at 0% codes", "instant win" or "infinite jump" codes are obviously idiocy at it's finest, and could probably get you into some sort of trouble if used online against people you don't know. I shrug my shoulders to you my friend. But one thing is for sure: It's not having HBC that'll screw someone over - it's the misuse of it that could turn your Wii into a good doorstop. Jackharvest 21:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) PS from Speckford, most of nintendo's games only record button presses, so though you may us texture hacks or other cheats, likely they will not show up on your oponents screen and can even make you look like an idiot by jumping off the side of a level when you went to use infinite jump!